


Watch me?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian comes home from work and stares as Mickey while jerking off. Mickey asks his boyfriend to watch as he fingers himself and gets ready for him.





	Watch me?

Ian had finally got home from his shift and was more than ready to his boyfriend again. He let himself into their apartment impatiently, missing Mickey too much.

Ian entered and felt sweat clinging to his back. He sighed as he hated the summer heat and promptly removed all his work clothes, leaving him only in what he assumed were his boyfriend's boxers.

He padded into the bedroom and leaned against the doorway, admiring the view. Mickey was fast asleep, face smushed against the pillow and just wearing underwear too.

Ian noticed he looked fucked out and his eyes flittered to the discarded bottle of lube opened, on their bedside table.

Ian gulped at just thinking about Mickey stretching himself and moaning. He licked his lips and subconsciously started to palm himself.

He noticed Mickey had started to stir so he advanced to pulling out his cock completely, sighing softy as Mickey looked up and smiled.

His voice was still distorted with sleep as he mumbled 'hey.' Ian grinned at the casual tone as he tugged his shaft. 'Hey yourself.'

Mickey spread his legs and said 'c'mere.' Ian shook his head even though crawling between his lover's legs sounded like a great offer.

Ian motioned to the lube and asked 'you were playing with yourself?' He already knew the answer but wanted to hear Mickey admit 'yeah, was bored. Watch me?' Ian exclaimed 'fuck yeah!' 

His eagerness made Mickey laugh and he felt himself grow more awake. He hastily removed his pants, stroking his half hard dick, watching Ian pant slightly.

When he was fully hard he spread his knees further, giving Ian his favourite view. Mickey saw his boyfriend's hand tighten as he skilfully pumped himself and he smirked.

Ian licked his lips as Mickey planted his feet and slipped in the first lubed finger. His eyes fluttered and Mickey commanded 'don't take your fucking eyes off of me.'

Ian moaned 'could never. You look so fucking hot.' Mickey then added another way more quickly than Ian would have done. He prodded around, trying to find his prostate knowing Ian would have already managed by now.

Ian stared at his positioning and pointed out 'higher. Yeah, just there.' Mickey moved upwards and groaned as of course it was that fucking easy for the smug shit to know his body.

Ian moaned 'bet you want me to fill you up, huh?' Mickey replied 'so bad.' Ian began to stalk closer till he clambered over his body.

Mickey groaned 'get the fuck in me.' Ian shot back 'do it yourself, slut.' Mickey slapped his hand away and took over, jerking his dick a few times and lining it up himself.

Mickey pushed his body closer to Ian and both bit their lip as they connected. He wheezed 'come on.' Ian complied and thrusted deep and hard, finding his rhythm.

Mickey bit his lip and scrunched his face as Ian reached down to mark his neck. Ian grunted and his lover pushed up to meet him, kissing desperately.

Ian unlocked their lips to whimper 'feels good.' Mickey begged 'more.' Ian increased his pace faster and faster till all he was aware of was the delicious feeling of the boy he was in. He heard his boyfriend attempt to stammer 'c...close.'

Ian pushed on and rode out his orgasm too, clutching to his hips and surely leaving dark bruises littered along Mickey.

He flopped out next to Mickey and they both caught their breath. 

After a few minutes, Ian asked softly 'had a good day?' Mickey hummed 'was horny as fuck waiting for you so not really.' Ian grinned and pulled him closer. 

Mickey questioned 'work?' Ian kissed him firmly before answering 'gave me the day off tomorrow. Can fuck all day.' Mickey smiled ''mkay. Give me a second, can go again.' Ian stroked his thigh, suspiciously close to his already hardening dick. 'Okay, love you.' Mickey's tome softened 'me too.'


End file.
